Crow Crisis: Ashe Corven
Biography World Maniac Wrestling IN late 2004 A stable was introduced into World Maniac Wrestling, the Chaotic Crows. this Organization made its name known in WMW, preparing the federation for Two of its greatest members. Eric Draven and Ashe Corven. When they made their Debut. The Stable Leader pulled some strings letting them ease into it. When out of nowhere they were put in a Hardcore Tag title match and won the titles. Chaotic Crow's Crisis Unit Began Dominating. Soon After Xexx's Punishments to them for breaking his rules they got their new contracts picked up by Damien Maxwell. After a downward spiral without the Strict Training of the man that made them, They finally understood what everything they went through was for, Xexx forgave them for treason and left them to succeed on their own. War of Wrestling/Dark Wrestling Entertainment After Making a huge Impact in WMW, Kerry B. Abercrombie, A.k.a K-Ba owner of Dark Wrestling Entertainment, a brand created for interpromotional work, Contacted the owner of War of Wrestlling, a fed Created to make Extreme Championship Wrestling look like a Daycare, and asked about the tag team titles being Defended on DWE Solstice. WoW owner, Xexx Demone, Quickly agreed, Allowing K-Ba to determine the two men to face them. Some indy stars wanting to make an impact were contacted and fell short. Ohio Vally Wrestling Crow Crisis: Eric Draven and Ashe Corven Debuted on OVW Genocide with Iron Beast Being the Tag team division on the show, a pair of friends were put together, to be a tag team and the division took off, Becoming the first OVW Tag team Champions, two weeks later the 'pathetic excuse for titles were thrown out to the crowd and ant former WMW H'Core Tag champions declared themselves the first ever Genocidal Tag Team Champions, Claiming they could only defend their titles in career threatening matches. Their first official Title Defense under these new rules was against the then 19x tag team champions, Bubba Ray and D-Von...the Dudley Boys. The Genocidal Tag Team titles stayed around Crow Crisis's waist until they left OVW in June. Ultimate Chaos Wrestling Eric Draven and Ashe Corven Debuted in UCW quickly becoming one of the top teams, Eric was injured after a stunt and not allowed to compete for a few weeks, Ashe Brought Alex Corvis in as an additional member to pick up the Slack, Eric didn't take well to this, and worked out a deal with rival 'Contessa Maxwell'. Contessa Disappeared with Eric. Alex and Ashe went on to UCW Starting Point, becoming the First UCW Tag team champions with Alex Corvis defeating D Generation X in a tag team pinfall inferno match. Sparks began to fly when Eric and Contessa returned together, Taking from Ashe both Tag team titles he shared with Eric Draven. Family N/A Entrance Music 'City of Angels' Above the Law Feat. Frost(Solo) (Blood Brothers(W/ Crow Crisis) Alignment Heel Face Vincient Perez Allies(s) Crow Crisis: Eric Draven Crow Crisis: Alex Corvis Move Set Finisher(s) Dead Man's Wrath(Super Sunset flip into a power bomb) Trademark(s) Superplex trarantula mist(black, red, or white) hurcanrana fireman's carry(ending with throw the person out of the ring, unless out of ring, then ramm into ringpost) Typical Moves Short arm Clothes line Cross Body Flying Cross body Fist DROP rake the eyes rake the back 'ode to the raven' nutsquash(Petey William's 'Oh Canada' Nut squash, but quoting lines from the raven) low blow barely legal Fed information Fave Weapon: anything he can get his hands on Fave Match Type: a new step in 'Extreme' or Hardcore Most Hated Match Type:Traditional matches Championships and accomplishments E-Feds WMW Tag Team(2x) w/ Eric Draven, H'Core Tag team(2x) w/ Eric Draven OVW-RPG Genocidal Tag Team Champion W/ Ashe Corven UCW UCW Tag Team Champion w/ Alex Corvis =Handler information= [[K.B.Abercrombie]- [mailto:Xexx_Demone@hotmail.com Xexx_Demone@hotmail.com], [mailto:KerryAbercrombie@hotmail.com KerryAbercrombie@hotmail.com], [mailto:Deepsouth_juggla@yahoo.com Deepsouth_juggla@yahoo.com] Category:Wrestlers